1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suit hanger, more particularly to a suit hanger adapted for use in an interior of a car.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the interior of a car is not equipped with a suit hanger. When it is desired to hang a suit in the interior of a car, a conventional suit hanger is commonly used. However, the conventional suit hanger may easily drop and is therefore not suitable for hanging clothes in the interior of a car.